


Wrapped In You

by shenala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Injured while out with Steve and Bucky, Sam takes care of you back at the safehouse.





	Wrapped In You

Sam barely gave Bucky enough time to help you out of the car before he was pulling you from his arms with a sharp hiss "what the hell happened?! I told you to take care of her."

He continued his verbal assault on Bucky, switching to include Steve when he had also gotten out, all while pressing you tightly to his chest seemingly unaware of your discomfort. 

Eventually, pain cut through your patience, "Sam!" you snapped, waiting until he silenced and brought his attention back to you before continuing, "shut up and help me inside. Please?" 

The hardness around his eyes softened with his stance as his anger took a backseat. Moving to wrap a careful arm around your waist while clasping one of your hands with the other, he walked you inside and followed your lead over to your shared room.

Once inside, Sam manoeuvred you to sit on the edge of the bed, whispering hurried apologies every time you hissed in pain. Stepping back, hands on hips, he cast a careful eye over your bruised form, "Ok baby, what hurts most?" 

Your answer came as barely more than a whimper but he heard you nonetheless, "ribs." 

Snapping into action Sam moved quickly to the bathroom to retrieve one of the many first aid kits stashed throughout the safehouse before returning and setting it down next to you. "Alright sweetheart, let's get you out of those clothes huh?"

Despite the stab of pain that accompanied it, you were unable to suppress the short snort of laughter at his words, breathlessly replying "always such a charmer Wilson."

With swift but gentle hands Sam then set to work removing first your thick jacket; knowing he had to treat it with care as it was your favourite, despite hating your reasoning for it: "it looks like Bucky's!" It had been cold when you left that morning so he had a couple more layers to work with, first a long-sleeved shirt and then a tank top, but finally, he was through to the bare skin. 

But as your torso came into view Sam couldn't have stopped the sharp intake of breath even if he'd tried. Bruises were already blooming violently across your ribcage, spreading up under the edges of the sports bra you were wearing and down almost to the top of your pants. 

Shaking himself back into action as another whimper escaped your lips, Sam pressed a tender kiss to your forehead before rummaging in the kit for the arnica gel. It was the one item in the first aid stocks that the pair of you weren't wholly convinced by but with the number of bruises you ended up with, it was worth a shot. Not everyone can heal like super soldiers after all. 

"It's gonna be cold baby, sorry" he warned you before starting to gently spread the gel over the bruises, taking care to keep the pressure light. 

Once he was satisfied with the coverage he moved to grab the bandages, "it doesn't look like anything's broken, so I'll get you some painkillers and ice, but I just want to wrap you up lightly to stop anything rubbing ok?"

With a shake of your head, you stuck your hand out "I can wrap them myself" you stated firmly, not faltering under the instant scowl Sam gave you in return. 

Holding your gaze, he cocked an eyebrow before shaking his own head at you, "Oh no. Pararescue, remember?" he said pointing at his chest, "Now unless you've got some superior training I don't know about, do as you're told, just once."

Matching his scowl with your own, you knew there was no room for you to win this argument, uttering a reluctant "fine" before settling back to allow him to get to work.

Bandages secure, Sam removed the rest of your clothing before helping you into a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. Taking the first aid kit back into the bathroom he returned with a wet facecloth and your hairbrush, gently cleansing the grime from your face before settling behind you to remove your hair from its braid before combing through the knots.

Hot, tender kisses littered the back of your neck as he breathed you in, his arms gentle around your waist as his palms settled on your thighs. 

Moving to just behind your ear, his lips again pressed to your overheated skin before he spoke again, "let's get you into bed. Rest for a bit and then I'll bring you some food later ok?" 

After a nod from you, he helped you move under the covers and curled up next to you, holding you firmly to his chest while being conscientious of your injuries. He continued to shower your skin with affection as he murmured sweetly to you as you began to drift off to sleep in his arms. Just before you slipped into dreamland, he gave you a gentle squeeze to gain your attention, "hey, which ice cube do you prefer?"

"What?" you mumbled back sleepily.

"Barnes or Rogers, who would you pick?" he pressed eagerly.

"For what?" 

"To keep" he answered, before continuing after your confused frown, "well I'm gonna kill one of em, might as well let you choose which." 

Chuckling at him, you shook your head and settled back into the pillow, "I love them both, hands off Wilson."

Laying his own head down to press close to yours, he felt his eyes begin to drift closed with a final whisper that held an audible smile, "yes ma'am."


End file.
